


Found

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Snoke Raises Kylo AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, DarkPilot, M/M, Pilot Poe Dameron, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, Snoke raises Kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Instead of remaining in the shadows, Snoke kidnaps Ben Solo as an infant and raises him to be Kylo Ren. Eighteen years later, Kylo Ren enters battle for the first time and meets Poe Dameron, who threatens to upset everything that Kylo has ever believed in.





	1. Onderon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Kylo Ren is eighteen years old when Snoke sends him into battle for the first time.

He has been looking forward to this day for a long time, actually. Ever since he was a boy, he’s heard stories about the First Order and the glories that it’s achieved. The glories of the First Order and what it seeks to achieve. He’s trained for this just about all his life, and now...now comes the big moment.

Now comes the moment where he can actually put his skills to use. And he already anticipates it.

He heads towards the hangar, where his TIE fighter is, and gets in. Apparently they’re heading to Onderon, to reclaim it for the First Order. Already, he looks forward to it.

He arrives at Onderon just as the stormtroopers are gunning down everything in their path, and steps out of the TIE. Already fleeing civilians look upon his arrival in further fear.

They know that the situation is only going to get worse from here. It’s everything that Kylo hopes for it to be -- he can only hope to be as mighty as his grandfather before him.

He can only hope he can be as loyal and as committed as his grandfather was back when he went on missions such as this.

The city is in chaos, even as Kylo Ren advances further towards the palace, his stormtroopers with him, ready to achieve his goal.


	2. Shot Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Poe meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: Updated for Knightpilot Week.

The first time that he meets Poe Dameron, it's after he's shot him out of the sky. 

It's mostly a matter of fending off Republic troops that have tried to stop their invasion of Onderon. Kylo's at the turrets, shooting down ships with ease, when he hits one of them and, against all reason, decides to go out and see if the pilot in question is all right. 

He makes his way past the wreckage of other ships, until he sees one. Inside is a pilot and a BB unit, orange and white, and despite himself, Kylo can't help but feel a strange pull towards the pilot. 

He's beautiful, Kylo thinks even as he salvages the pilot from the wreckage of his craft along with the BB unit. His hair is thick and dark and messy, his eyelashes contrasting perfectly with his golden skin. Even freeing the helmet from his head and taking him towards his shuttle, Kylo can't help but be enchanted. 

Lisaris looks skeptical all the while. "What would we need him for?" he says. 

"He may be a valuable source of information," says Kylo. 

Lisaris tilts his head. "Indeed?"

"Yes." Of course, it could very well be the Light calling to him again. Kylo Ren, as far as he can remember, has always felt the call to the Light, and it's unsettled him. 

He doesn't know what he'll do when the pilot wakes up. He can only hope that he can keep true to his ideals all the while. 


	3. Captivated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe awakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

When Poe Dameron wakes up, he has no idea where he is. The last thing he remembers is that he was flying over Onderon when —

Right. Just his luck that someone shot him down, actually. Just his kriffing luck. And now he’s in the hands of one of Snoke’s troops. He doesn’t want to think of which one it is; all of them, honestly, sound unpleasant. 

Looming above him is some sort of figure with a mask that reminds Poe almost of Darth Revan’s from what he managed to learn about in history class. Sort of. It gives Poe the unsettling feeling that he doesn’t know quite what he’s looking at, actually. 

Question is, Poe supposes, who talks first. Does he talk first, does the figure talk first?

”You’re awake,” says the figure. 

Poe tilts his head. There’s something peculiar about the figure’s voice — something garbled and muffled, and something hard to understand. 

“I’m sorry, what? It’s hard to understand you with the apparatus...”

A sigh from the figure. “You’re awake. And you were lucky to survive.”

Poe doesn’t know if this is the same figure who shot him down. He just knows that this figure is creepy as all get out and he can’t wait to get away from him. 

***

It’s later that Kylo actually investigates the pilot’s records, and pulls them up. Poe Dameron, the pilot is apparently called. Best pilot in the Republic fleet, which gives Kylo all the more of a hint of satisfaction at shooting him down. Not exactly terrible for a Knight of Ren in training, actually. Son of Kes Dameron and Shara Bey — Shara Bey was also apparently an excellent pilot in her own right. Like mother, like son, it seems. Kylo returns to his new prisoner, and there’s something about the prisoner that is...admirably defiant. Kylo is not above appreciating a worthy opponent, and this is no exception. 

“I had no idea we had the best pilot in the Republic onboard,” he says. “You comfortable?”

”Not really,” says the prisoner. Even his voice is pleasant to listen to, Kylo can’t help but think. This prisoner is...intriguing. Kylo has to squash that thought down. Yet he’s captivating in a way that others haven’t been, and Kylo is, for lack of a better word, intrigued. “So you got me. What are you gonna do now?”

That’s actually a good question. Kylo can’t say he can get information out of him, actually. There would be no point. And yet...

”That depends,” Kylo says. A pause. "You’re still...repulsed by me.”

”Why do you even wear the mask?”

A pause. 

“That,” Kylo says, “Is none of your concern.”

Perhaps he knows what he can do. Send this troublesome prisoner back to the Republic — but that would be a risk of exposing them all. Perhaps there’s a different way to deal with this prisoner. Maybe...

Maybe. 

 

 


End file.
